What happened to 'one and only?
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is my first Selection fanfic. I love this series and I hope you guys like this.**

 **Summary: What if in that safe room, Maxon and America didn't work anything out? What is he only got angry with her? What if she goes home and Maxon figures out he was wrong? Can America still be the one?**

 **America's POV**

I walked past the hospital wing. God, I'm such an idiot. I can not believe that I did that, on the report no less and now I've lost Maxon forever. As I walked past the hospital wing, and I bumped into someone... Maxon. SHIT! He dropped a small metal box on the floor and while he bent down to pick it up said, "What are you doing out of your room?"

"I was just going to the gardens. I'm trying to figure out if I did something stupid or not." I said.

"Oh, I can assure you it was stupid."

"Do you need help?" I asked because he looked a little hurt. He winced when I just bumped into him a little bit.

"No," he said almost too quickly, "Just heading to my room. And I suggest you do the same."

"Maxon." I said almost pleading with him, "I'm so sorry. I was mad, and I wanted to... I don't even know anymore. And you were the one who said there are perks to being a One, that you could change things."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not a One." silence. "Even if you were, did you not pay attention at all to the way I'm doing things? It's quiet and small. That's how it had to be for now. You can't go on television complaining about the way things are run and expect to have my father's, or anyone's, support."

"I'm sorry!" I cried, "I'm so, so sorry."

He paused. "I'm not sure that-"

Shouting. We followed it and heard fighting.

"Sound the alarm." someone called. "They're through the gates!"

"Guns at the ready!"

"Alert the King!"

A guard died, right in front of me. I screamed. Maxon pulled me closer and then away, probably in shock just like me. "Your Majesty!" a guard called, racing over to us. "You have to get downstairs now!"

He shoved Maxon's back and he screamed dropping the box. He picked his box back up and we continued, running down the hall. "I won't make it," Maxon said.

Something is really off with him. "Yes, sir," the guard said, "this way."

He then led us to a safe room that branched off the hallway. We went inside and as the guard was leaving Maxon said, "Tell my mother that America and I are safe. Do that before anything else."

"Absolutely sir. I'll come back for you myself when this is over." the guard said and left.

Maxon nodded and the door closed leaving us in darkness. I heard Maxon's hand rubbing against the wall, then a light turned on. I saw supplies all over the walls and the whole place smelled like the metal that made the walls.

"At least this is one of the good ones." Maxon said hobbling over to the bench.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said almost angrily.

"I'm guessing those were Southern Rebels?"

Maxon nodded.

"Are we safe here?"

"Yes. This is one of the places for servants. If they happen to be down in the kitchen and storage area, they're pretty safe as it is. But the ones running about doing the chores might not be able to get there quickly enough. It's not quite as safe as the big room for the royal family, and we have supplies to survive down there for quite some time; but these work in a pinch."

"Do the rebels know?"

"They might, but they can't get in once the rooms are in use. There are only three ways out. Someone with a key had to activate it from the outside someone with a key can activate it from the inside, or you have to wait for two days. After 48 hours, the doors automatically open. The guards check every safe room once the danger has passed, but there's always a chance they could miss one; and with out the delayed-unlocking mechanism, someone could be stuck inhere forever."

I studied Maxon. It was obvious that he was in pain. He leaned forward and when he did, he hissed.

"Maxon?"

"I can't... I can't take it anymore. America, help with my coat?"

I jumped up and helped him. He dropped it to the bench and I started to help him with his shirt when he grabbed my hands and said, "Your record for keeping secrets isn't that impressive right now. But this is one that goes to your grave. And mine. Do you understand?"

I nodded and he released my hands. I unbuttoned his shirt and everything changed when I let it slide down his back. As his shirt came out is sounded as if it had stuck to his back like syrup.

"Slowly." he said and I moved around to the back to help him take it off. His back and the shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" I yelled pulling his shirt off faster.

"Ow!" he yelled whirling on me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Well sorry doesn't make it all better, America." he snapped angrily.

I walked over to the little sink in the corner, got a wet rag and started cleaning his back. "Maxon," I said, "Some of these look old like they scabbed over. Who did this to you? Are your parents beating you?" I asked.

"My father..." He trailed off.

"I'm going to kill him." I said angrily.

"I won't let you. You said you would keep this secret America." he said.

"Maxon! Your father is abusing you and I'm going to make it stop. I'm going to tell your mother now give me the key and let me out of here!" I yelled at him.

"No!" he yelled back, "I can take it. If I didn't he would have hit you."

"So this is my fault..." I mumbled.

"No America-" he said coming to hug me.

"No! Maxon! You're in trouble and its my fault. You have to let me out of this place Maxon. Your pain is my fault. I need to get out of here. You said that if I wanted to leave you would let me go. I want to leave. I want to save you!"

"And I'll take the pain if it means not letting you go. I want to be selfish for once and I want you to do the same. Be selfish and let me take the pain so we can stay together. I'll be selfish and make you stay." he said

"No!" I screamed and ran into a corner curled up and cried, "no no no no no no no." I said quietly to myself and continued crying. I batted Maxon away every time he came close and eventually fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to "Your Majesty? Oh, God! I've found him, he's alive!" a guard yelled. I looked around. I was no longer in the corner. I was lying on the bench and had a blanket wrapped around me. I saw Maxon sitting asleep and waking up right in front of me sitting on the floor leaning against the bench. I sat up and he stood. He helped me off the bench and we walked out of the safe room.

"Thank you for saving me last night, Your Majesty." I said and curtsied to him when we were in the hall. "I'll pack my things. It was wonderful to meet you, Maxon. I'll treasure my time here forever." with that I curtsied again and left.

"America!" Maxon said chasing after me. I ran. I ran all the way to my room. I hugged my maids and told them to tell anyone who asked I was taking a bath. I quickly grabbed the few possessions I had brought with me and dressed in black skinny jeans, a white cami tank top and a black leather jacket. I have a feeling my maids knew that I would need something different to wear when I left. I wore black heels and wore my hair up in a bun with pink lipstick and smokey eye. I walked down the stairs and I made it to the front door. I walked out and pictures were taken, people were confused on how the one person Maxon truly loved was leaving. I got into the limo and I rode to the airport. I got on the plain. I made it to the limo in Carolina with almost no hastle and I walked into my house. I said, "I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! Thanks for the reviews and for reading! I hope you all enjoy the story.I also decided that I'm not going to kill America's father like he dies in the books. I'm just going to let him live.  
**

 _"Thank you for saving me last night, Your Majesty." I said and curtsied to him when we were in the hall. "I'll pack my things. It was wonderful to meet you, Maxon. I'll treasure my time here forever." with that I curtsied again and left._

 _"America!" Maxon said chasing after me. I ran. I ran all the way to my room. I hugged my maids and told them to tell anyone who asked I was taking a bath. I quickly grabbed the few possessions I had brought with me and dressed in black skinny jeans, a white cami tank top and a black leather jacket. I have a feeling my maids knew that I would need something different to wear when I left. I wore black heels and wore my hair up in a bun with pink lipstick and smokey eye. I walked down the stairs and I made it to the front door. I walked out and pictures were taken, people were confused on how the one person Maxon truly loved was leaving. I got into the limo and I rode to the airport. I got on the plain. I made it to the limo in Carolina with almost no hastle and I walked into my house. I said, "I'm home."_

 **Maxon's POV**

"Thank you for saving me last night, Your Majesty." America said curtsying to me when we were out of the safe room into the hall. "I'll pack my things. It was wonderful to meet you, Maxon. I'll treasure my time here forever." With that, she curtsied again and left.

"America!" I yelled running after her, but she ran. I almost caught her too. She made it to her room and then slammed the door when she got inside. I stopped running when I made it to right outside her door. I laid back against it and grabbed my head. I felt like screaming, I was so stupid. The girl I love is leaving and she actually wants to. She thinks all of my injuries are her fault. They're all his fault. He took away everything I love. He's going to pay and I know how to do it.

 **America's POV**

"I'm home." I said.

"America?" I heard someone say as I rounded the corner and walked into the living room.

"I missed you all!" I said running into the room and hugging May, then Gerad, then Mom, Dad, James, Kenna and I finally got to meet Kenna's baby! She is the cutest thing. I was so happy to be back with my family. The only problem was I missed Maxon already, and Dad could see something was wrong with me.

"Kitten, come here." he said patting the couch next to him.

"I missed you so much Dad." I said giving him a hug.

"You know I was kind of excited to see you with a crown on your head, but I guess that's not going to happen, huh?" he said jokingly, "But that's okay. No one in this house needed to see you with a crown on your head to know that you were the one Maxon loved. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I nodded and I told him, every grueling detail, of what happened. I swore him to secrecy about Maxon and the King's secret though. We had a nice day all together, and when it was time for bed, I laid down, looked out the window and cried. I want him back, but I did what I had to do to save him from a fate he was willing to take in order to stay with me. I soon fell asleep, completely exhausted and almost wished never to awaken again, but I have my family who needs me and I need to keep going.

Its has been three weeks since I arrived home. Maxon seems to be happy. I haven't noticed him moving as if he was injured on the Report, but I did notice one thing tonight. He did something and I was really confused. When the show was about to end the camera zoomed in on him. He smiled tugged his ear and winked. Not even a minute later the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled.

I walked over to the door and opened it to find a royal guard? Aspen? "Oh my God! Aspen! What are you doing here? How are you? How are things at the palace?" I jumped up into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm here with a letter from the Prince. It was to be special delivered and arrive precisely now. I'm fine thank you for asking Mer and if you must know how things are at the palace... everyone is worried about Maxon. He is acting almost depressed. Ever since you left. The whole staff if worried for him. His mother was caught talking to herself in a mirror last night about how she should be helping him even though she really can't. His father was happy that your gone, but now he is angry. Maxon refuses to spend time with all the other girls and they are holding a party for all the selected girls at the palace tomorrow. All the girls have been narrowed down to two, Celeste and Kriss. He is to choose who to marry in two days at a publicly broadcast ceremony."

"So... why are you here?" I asked confused looking up into his eyes.

"I am here to escort you to the palace for the party tomorrow. It is required for all selected girls to be present for that and the ceremony the next day." he said. "I'm sorry Mer. I know you probably don't want to go but this is an order. I am to 'use force if necessary', and that is quoted directly from the commander who quotes it directly from the King."

"Alright. I'm just going to say goodbye to my family and then change. I don't want to look bad." I said laughing.

"Alright. You have half and hour. The plane takes off with you and Ashley in 2 hours. Okay? So let's go top speed. I'll be waiting here until you are ready." he said.

"Oh no you won't. Its cold you are coming in the house. I'm sure my whole family will be happy to see you too." I said smiling and dragging him in the house.

"Alright everyone!" I said looking at everyone. The whole family had come over to watch the Report, because that was a new tradition we were starting. "I hate to say this, but I have to go back to the palace for a few days for end of Selection parties and ceremonies. I am going to go pack a few things up to bring with me, until I come down to say goodbye, say hello to everyone's favorite palace guard, Aspen!"

"Aspen!" May said and jumped up off the floor running over to hug him "we missed you!" she said. With that I slipped away upstairs to grab 3 pairs of pants, 5 nice shirts, 2 pairs of shoes, my little jewelry box and picture of my family that we had taken last week. I then came down the stairs and gave everyone hugs and kisses goodbye promising to be back soon. I then went outside and climbed into the back of the waiting limo. I had changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans, brown fuzzy boots with a sweater look around the top, a white cami top and a sweater matching the sweater looking part of my boots. I was excited. I missed how grand everything in the palace was and I missed Marlee even more. I think being in the palace will make me feel closer with her.

I soon fell asleep lulled by my thoughts and woke up halfway through the plane ride. "ASHLEY!" I yelled and gave the girl a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too America. I was rooting for you and Marlee the whole time. I can barely believe what happened."

"Neither can I Ashley, neither can I." I said and we went on to catch up with each other for the duration of the plane ride.

When we arrived in Angeles hours later, we got off the plane talking and laughing. We were escorted straight to our old rooms from when we were here during the Selection and as soon as I walked in I hit the lights, only to find two girls waiting for me.

"America, we need to talk." Celeste said.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked nervous.

"It's Maxon, he's depressed and angry and all he does is mope around the palace. Neither of us care about the crown anymore or we care about the feelings of the man beneath it. We need your help." Kriss said.

"I'll do anything... so what's the plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers I know that there have been some questions on how the characters are acting, so I just wanted to tell everyone that there is an explanation to come. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the story! :)**

 **America's POV**

 _When we arrived in Angeles hours later, we got off the plane talking and laughing. We were escorted straight to our old rooms from when we were here during the Selection and as soon as I walked in I hit the lights, only to find two girls waiting for me._

 _"America, we need to talk." Celeste said._

 _"Why what's wrong?" I asked nervous._

 _"It's Maxon, he's depressed and angry and all he does is mope around the palace. Neither of us care about the crown anymore or we care about the feelings of the man beneath it. We need your help." Kriss said._

 _"I'll do anything... so what's the plan?"_

So... I missed a lot here at the palace. Celeste grew a heart and Kriss... she's still Kriss. I hope they're lying about what's going on with Maxon though. If he is depressed over me, I'm in trouble..."

 **Maxon's POV**

 _"America!" I yelled running after her, but she ran. I almost caught her too. She made it to her room and then slammed the door when she got inside. I stopped running when I made it to right outside her door. I laid back against it and grabbed my head. I felt like screaming, I was so stupid. The girl I love is leaving and she actually wants to. She thinks all of my injuries are her fault. They're all his fault. He took away everything I love. He's going to pay and I know how to do it._

I'm depressed. I have been for weeks and I'm finally almost excited. I'm throwing a party for all of the selected and it is mandatory to come. I forced Officer Leger to get America. When she left, he approached me. He told me of the treason he and America had committed over the past months and I forgave him. She had ended it when she realized she loved me, and he was already falling for one of the maids. I was happy for him, but I was still sad about loosing America. She had left me because she thought it was for my protection. She would give up on the love she has for me, if it would save my life. I didn't realize how much I loved her and how much she meant to me, until I let her go... I shouldn't have stopped chasing her that day. I should have forced my way in. I should have forced her to stay. I should have stood up to my father. I will always regret that.

I'm glad for my plan though. It all goes down in few days and I'm happy. I get her and I get love.

 **America's POV**

I woke up this morning after reviewing the plan with Celeste and Kriss. Today is the party, and I'm excited. My maids wanted to make me a one last new dress and I said sure, but I gave them some specific requirements. As I sat up in bed I walked to the bathroom. I brushed my hair back out of my face into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. Then I heard I knock at my door. "Come in!" I called.

I then walked out into the main room to find my faithful maids waiting with just the type of dress I asked for. It was a regal flowy dark purple knee length dress with a shear white fabric at the top with diamonds tied in like a necklace. Then their was a diamond belt around the torso. It was beautiful. I quickly thanked them and they helped me get ready. They told me I looked stunning and then their was another knock on my door. I had no idea who is could be.

I walked over and I opened the door curiously. I looked through the doorway to find a sandy haired brown eyed boy. I quickly shut the door, but not quickly enough. He caught it and pushed himself through the door letting it shut behind him. "You may go ladies." he said to my maids.

"Don't leave me!" I said desperate.

"As you wish Your Majesty." Mary said and ushered the others out. Traitors...

As soon as they were out of the room. I was backing up. I didn't want to get close to Maxon again. I didn't want him to be my one and only again, because letting go once was hard enough. If I went through all of that again, I think I'd just put myself out of my misery. He was coming closer. I eventually backed up into a wall and moved the other way along the wall I then came to a corner and I was trapped. I put my arms out to stop him, but he kept coming. He grabbed my arms and pulled them to my sides. he then grabbed me by my upper arms and I screamed.

"America?!" he said confused. I then pulled my arms from his grasp and cradled my right arm. He then noticed the fresh wound that only seemed to be a scratch now. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't tell him what I've been doing.

"I'm alright. I promise, just a little pain left over from an old wound." I said.

"You should let Dr. Ashlar take a look at that. The scaring around the edge shows how serious a wound it once was." he said examining the wound.

"Calm down! I'm fine! I've suffered worse wounds with business I'm in." I said then immediately regretted it.

"What have you been doing America?" he says suspiciously.

"Just talking to some of my father's colleagues." I said, not a lie.

"About what?"

"My career as something such as a music teacher." I said, complete lie.

"Alright America. If you insist on not telling me I will respect your wishes. Now go to the women's room, I'm sure that the girls are all expecting you." He said.

"I will." I said and walked to the door leaving him there in my room, I then stopped when I was about to walk down the hall and said turned back into the doorway looking at his back as he ran his hands through his hair looking out the balcony window. "Your Majesty." I said and then I was gone.

In a flash I arrived at the women's room. I opened the door and everyone goes quiet. They look at me then say "AMERICA!" most of them completely off the charts drunk. I decided that I wanted to be smashed too. I had a bad day and a happy encounter I needed to forget. This party was the perfect thing to ruin the memories.

That night I had a lot a fun. I had to be escorted back to my room because I could barely stand. When I arrived at my room and I walked in and face planted on my bed passing out.

When I woke up the next morning I realized I had 20 minutes until the engagement ceremony. I quickly stood up and ran to the closet. I grabbed black skinny jeans, a white tank top and back leather jacket with silver spikes. I quickly put them on and grabbed my black leather pumps that had silver spikes. I then ran and grabbed my matching bag. I put on my silver song bird necklace and matching earring I had just recently bought. I then put my hair into a tight neat bun and grabbed my big black sunglasses. I had a massive hang over and I felt like I was going to throw up all my organs. I quickly raced down to the hall where the ceremony was being held and sat in my place in the front row with the rest of the ex-selected. I watched as the ceremony began and Maxon pulled a ring out of his pocket and stood on the table. Everyone was confused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that I will not be choosing either of these wonderful women to be my wife." Oh there goes the plan, its screwed and Maxon is to if he doesn't stop this his father will kill him. "I have made my choice. The truth of what happened with that woman comes out today. At first when she came to the palace she yelled at me, not caring about my status or anything for that matter. She was headstrong stubborn and proved to be a very trustworthy girl. She only allowed me to consider her a dear friend for a while, and then she grew to love me as much as I have loved her all along. About three weeks ago she went home. I didn't send her home. She chose to go because she found out a horrible secret and she blamed herself for it. She then proceeded with leaving as an attempt to save me. That secret comes out today. My love for Miss America Singer will not be threatened by the fact that my father, the King, beats me, because it is not her fault."

Maxon, still on the table takes his shirt of and turns showing his back to the audience. Everyone gasped disbelievingly. They all then turned to the King. Then their was smoke, red, blood... fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**

 **America's POV**

 _Maxon, still on the table takes his shirt of and turns showing his back to the audience. Everyone gasped disbelievingly. They all then turned to the King. Then their was smoke, red, blood... fear._

I couldn't believe he had just said all of that... and about me and his father no less. I was amazed at how strong that he had grown in our few weeks apart. I know that I have grown strong over that period of time too, but not as much as I had. I found out that my father is a northern rebel and my family has been working for them for years, unknowingly of course except for Mom and Dad. I met two of them once. There names were Georgia and August, they were a couple too. I had grown quite close to them and I even helped August pick out an engagement ring for Georgia. They and the other rebels have become my extended family. Sadly I got shot when I was helping with a deal between the rebels and a foreign country so that we could be armed in out fight against the castes and southerners.

The only problem was, I didn't have time for sitting in there in my chair allowing others to get hurt. I looked around and I saw Elise dead on the floor about 10 meters away. I looked to see many other family members of the selected and high class citizens of Illea dead all around. I then looked to the front table. There was a gun pointed at Maxon by a rebel. I ran up behind him and jumped up on his back. He dropped the gun and it fired. Maxon was hit in the shoulder and it was all my fault. I quickly knocked the southern rebel unconscious and ran to Maxon's side. I then had Aspen at my side urging me to go to a safe room. I said, "No! I can't and will not leave him! Take Kriss and Celeste. Get them out of here Aspen! I know what I'm doing trust me!" I then pushed the two girls to him and ushered them out while keeping close to Maxon. I then saw a worker against the wall. He didn't look like a guard but he was built strong and large as if he had once been one. That worker against the wall had a gun to his head as a rebel closed in. I found the gun of the fallen rebel I had taken out. The gun that shot Maxon... I then quickly eliminated the threat to that worker and called, "Come here quickly!" and he did. I soon found out that that worker was Carter Woodwork, Marlee's husband. He helped me to carry Maxon out of the room and towards safety.

We made it to the hall and I shot two southerners dead in their tracks. I then took us to the nearest safe room. I had Carter lay Maxon down on the bench in there and I grabbed any and all first aid instruments in the small safe room. I found a first aid kit with tweezers gauze pads disinfecting lotion and medical tape. I had to make do.

"I'm so sorry Maxon, this is going to hurt really badly." I said quietly to the unconscious man. I quickly dug the tweezers into his open wound and had Carter hold down Maxon now that the pain had shocked him into consciousness. I fished around in the wound as he pleaded with me to stop, but I wouldn't. I soon found the bullet and pulled it from his shoulder. I quickly applied the disinfecting lotion to a gauze pad and quickly shoved it into his open wound. I then covered it up with another on and used the medical tape to secure it all around his shoulder.

When I finished and Maxon had finally calmed down, Carter crawled off of him. Maxon eventually fell asleep from shock and other medical reasons and Carter and I made two little beds out of blankets on the floor. I then crawled under covers, just to find my abdomen hurting. I quickly looked to make sure it was just nothing, but of course right there was a puncture wound. Another bullet had lodged itself in me. I barely had time to say, "Carter... Get help." before passing out, until there came a bright light...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I got some nice reviews, so those who left them thanks! They really brightened my bad day. Anyway, on with the story and thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **America's POV**

 _When I finished and Maxon had finally calmed down, Carter crawled off of him. Maxon eventually fell asleep from shock and other medical reasons and Carter and I made two little beds out of blankets on the floor. I then crawled under covers, just to find my abdomen hurting. I quickly looked to make sure it was just nothing, but of course right there was a puncture wound. Another bullet had lodged itself in me. I barely had time to say, "Carter... Get help." before passing out, until there came a bright light..._

 **Carter's POV  
**

Oh no...Oh no no no no no no no! I quickly made my way to America and grabbed her shoulders. I shook them a little roughly and yelled, "America... America! Wake up! Wake up!" but she didn't.

She is going to bleed out if I don't get help or do something. I quickly chose to stop the bleeding them continue thinking. I shoved a gauze pad into her ripped open abdomen and then searched Maxon's pocket. I found the key that would unlock the door and ran to the key hole. I quickly inserted it and twisted the key. I then shoved the door open and ran out. I then tripped over the dead body of a guard. I took his gun and started running.

I ran right into 2 people that I didn't know and they had guns. "Drop the guns!" I yelled.

"Hold up! Who are you? A guard or a rebel?" the guy asked.

"ex-guard, I need to find a doctor, who are you?" I said

"August Illea. Leader of the northern rebels and close friend of the Singer family. America asked me to be here today because she figured something would happen. This is Georgia my fiance on the count of three all guns down. Deal?" August said.

"Fine. on my count 1...2...3...Down." All guns went down and into holsters, but in my case into my belt.

"Alright why did you need to find a doctor? Did something happen to Maxon?" August asked.

"Him and America were both shot. America took care of him then realized that she herself was in danger. Se did the best that she could but the two of them are in desperate need of medical attention." said as fast as I could while still allowing my words to be understood.

"August and I are both trained in the medical field for emergencies like this. Take us to America and Maxon!" Georgia said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I said

"Just trust them Carter! Maxon and America need help!" I heard someone say as I saw Gavril run by in the direction I had from.

"Alright..." I said as I led everyone to the safe room Maxon and America were in. When we arrived America had regained consciousness, but her love for Maxon made her forget her pain. She was slumped over him shaking his shoulders weakly trying to keep him awake and alive. I then grabbed one of Maxon's arms and Gavril took the other as August and Georgia had America. We rushed them all to the hospital wing.

When we opened the infirmary doors, we noticed the wounded people everywhere. The party guests maids butlers and guards were all in hospital beds with others around them for comfort. I knew that some of them wouldn't make it and that just saddened me. I knew most of them because of my work here in the palace, and loosing your friends is hard.

As I was deep in thought Gavril yelled, "We need to stretchers and cots, Lady America and Prince Maxon have been injured!"

Doctor Ashlar quickly rushed up to us six and started examining Maxon. He then had Gavril and I bring him into his office so that his majesty could be in peace as he healed. He completely ignored America though. After we had Maxon situated I was going to tell him to go see America and help her, but I didn't because he had already run out of the room.

 **Georgia POV**

This doctor should be grateful that Maxon isn't awake. If he could read my thoughts I think he would be over in a minute to help America. She was loosing blood and she was fading fast. I grabbed a few nurses that had been in the vicinity but not doing anything too important and I made them help America. She is one of my best friends. We have become pretty close in the past three weeks.

When America we being tended to I walked to the doctor's office and knocked on the door. It was opened by a friendly and familiar face which I was happy about, Gavril. He is a northern rebel and one of our biggest supporters in our fight against the castes and our struggle to give people the truth they long for. He is also a closely trusted ally of mine, and my favorite palace leak because he is quite the jokester.

"How is he doing, G?" I asked using the funny little nick name I had given him years ago.

"He's doing well. Thanks to America he was in good enough condition to make a full recovery. He will be fine with in the next few weeks. How is America doing, Gia?" he said/asked using my nickname.

"She is doing horrible. Her state is just getting worse and worse. Doctor Ashlar doesn't care though. He is willing to let her die. I'm assuming one of the King's commands for him were to let her die if he were ever given the option of saving her or not. I swear he would jump into an active volcano if he was told to. I want her to live and she needs help. Can you help me get it for her because no one will do what I ask because of my current status as a rebel. Northern or Southern? They don't care, so please help me Gavril." I pleaded because I really needed his help if America were ever to be saved.

"Of course Georgia lets go. Ashlar will listen to me or I will remove his gentiles and keep them in a glass jar on diplay never for him to use again." he said half smiling had worriedly with a little hint of anger at the end.

"Let's go!" I said and guided him to America.

"Ashlar!" he called and the doctor came running.

"What is it Gavril?" he asked.

"Save Lady America right now she is fading fast and will not make it if you don't get you butt in gear!" he said angrily.

"Y-yes Mr. Fadaye." He said and quickly got to work.

 **XXX The Next Day XXX**

 **America POV**

I survived thanks to Gavy, Auggie, Gia and Carter. While it was actual doctor Ashlar's work that helped me, I will never thank him for saving me. Gavy had to stand there and make sure he did his job. I'm thankful for them. I'm worried about Maxon though. His father survived the attack, but his mother died saving the King and a few ceremony goers from the southerners. I'll miss her. She was a bright light in this castle cage of darkness.

I awoke with a start. I sat up quickly, in a cold sweat with tears streaming down my face. Gia was quick to grab a tissue and wipe away the tears while Auggie and Gavy helped me sit up comfortably. Gia told me that she had sent Carter to Marlee so she wouldn't worry and he would have stayed otherwise. That thought made me smile, I had people I trusted and loved almost everywhere, including the palace.

The four of us spoke for a long time about what had happened with the rebel attack and what Carter had done to help Maxon and I. I was thankful. I was also a little afraid when a few moments later the doors to the infirmary smashed open and an angry King Clarkson stormed into Dr. Ashlar's office. I wonder what's going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! I'm excited to upload this new chapter after the cliffhanger, that I hope kept you on the edge of your seats, that was the last chapter. Alright thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **America's POV**

 _The four of us spoke for a long time about what had happened with the rebel attack and what Carter had done to help Maxon and I. I was thankful. I was also a little afraid when a few moments later the doors to the infirmary smashed open and an angry King Clarkson stormed into Dr. Ashlar's office. I wonder what's going on?_

"WHERE IS MAXON?" he boomed scaring people beyond belief, especially me, except I refused to show it. I had learned a lot over the past three weeks and I especially learned to bottle up and not show any signs of weakness like pain and fear. I sat up straighter in the King's presence and put a hard and kind of scary look on my face. The others did too. Even Gavril who has known the royal family much longer than I have known him. He was angry with the King because he has know my family before the royal family and was my father's best friend. My family has a special place in his heart and I don't think that will ever change.

"My office." Doctor Ashlar told him. With that the King stormed into the office for a few moments the whole infirmary was silent, then all you could hear was yelling. The King had gone on a rampage in the small room in the back corner. You could hear bits and pieces of what they said from where I was. Gavril went over to hear everything that was said and took a communications unit that all the northerner's used. i had actually forgotten that I had been wearing one this whole time. He took the microphone out of his cuff link and slid it under the door, he than came back and we all listened to what was going on in that little office in the back of the large, jam-packed infirmary.

"-dare you Maxon! This was all her idea wasn't it. It was your grand scheme to get me off the thrown so the two of you could destroy this kingdom! We are going to my office so that we can talk."

"No father I don't have to listen to you anymore! The whole kingdom knows what you are."

"Fine! If you don't want to come and speak with me than I guess I will just have to speak with your little girlfriend Lady America."

"NO! I will go with you and you will leave her alone."

"Alright. Let's go Maxon." the King said. I then heard a lot of moving around and then we heard static. Someone had most likely accidentally crushed the microphone. Then moments later the door opened and Maxon and the King came through the hall in the infirmary with Maxon in a wheel chair.

Then just as they passed me I couldn't hold it back anymore. I yelled, "Wait!" Everyone stopped. Nobody talked.

"Yes Lady America." the King said sighing.

"I will go talk to you, and you will let Maxon go to his room and rest. Okay?" I said.

"No America! I will not let you go again!" Maxon exclaimed.

"This one is not your decision, just like when I left. This is my choice." I said stubbornly just as always.

"NO AMERICA!" He yelled gaining the attention of anyone how had somehow stopped paying attention. "YOU WILL NOT GO AGAINST MY WISHES AGAIN! I NEVER WANTED YOU TO LEAVE ME AND YOU DID! I WOULD TAKE ON AN ARM OF THOUSANDS IF IT MEANT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE SO DO NOT! DO NOT TRY AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

"NO MAXON, IT IS YOU WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE DONE HERE! EVERYTHING THAT I'VE SCREWED UP! EVERY TIME THAT I BROKE YOUR HEART WAS FOR YOUR PROTECTION SO LET ME FINISH OUT MY JOB! I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I tried to stand and ended up falling to be caught by Auggie and Gia.

"America!" she said.

"You have to be careful, your not fully recovered yet." Auggie warned.

"I'm fine!" I insisted standing wobbly on my own two feet with Auggie and Gia hovering over me like helicopter parents over a toddler.

"No America you aren't." Maxon said as he stood from the wheel chair he was in and made his way to me. He gently grabbed me by the forearms and made me look at him. "You aren't fine and I'm not going to let my father make it worse. Let me do this."

"No!" I insisted tears streaming down my pale cheeks. "No no no no no no no..." I cried into his chest weakly hitting his good shoulder. "You can't do this!"

"I'm sorry..." he said and went back to the wheel chair. He was then pushed away and just as the King was about to leave the infirmary I called for him to come back.

"Send him to his room. I'll take the punishment for this! Leave him alone." he smirked.

"As you wish Lady America." he said and I was taken up by the arms and limped weakly to his study.

I saw Maxon as we went by and he knew what I had done. He knew that I had stopped his hurt. He knew that I was going to take the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! This is the second update in a day because I am so excited. Love y'all.**

 **America POV**

 _I saw Maxon as we went by and he knew what I had done. He knew that I had stopped his hurt. He knew that I was going to take the pain._

"No! AMERICA YOU CAN'T!" he exclaimed reaching for me, but a guard held him back.

"She made her choice Maxon!" the King boomed as Maxon shyed away with a hardened look setting into his face. "The guards are going to keep you here Maxon. You don't get to come in here but you get to listen to the whole thing." The King was almost too happy about this.

"This wasn't our deal!" I screamed fighting as well as I could. I eventually escaped the guards grasps and grabbed the King's throat. "YOU WILL SEND HIM BACK TO HIS ROOM SO HE CAN REST! I WILL NOT WALK INTO A ROOM YOU SET UP FOR ME TO TRAGICALLY DIE IN! AT LEAST NOT WITH MAXON OUTSIDE! SEND HIM TO SEE KRISS OR SOMETHING! HE CAN'T STAY HERE!" I screamed into his face before the guards finally pulled my off the King and he could breathe.

"No! I want to be here and my father wants me to be right here America. You will let me stay here! If you are going to take my place you will at least let me stay here." Maxon said acting almost as stubborn as I am.

"Alright. I will let you stay Maxon, but this is just going to pain you." I said and felt tears come into my eyes.

"I know America. I know that my hearing you hurt will hurt you but I don't want you to be to far away from me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be selfish because I will not leave!" he said

"No... it's my turn to say I'm sorry Maxon..." I said and proceeded into the King's study with tears streaming down my cheeks as Maxon fought and lost against the guards with his loud screams of protest filling my ears.

The King then followed me and when he and his guards were in the study he shut the door. He then had two guards strapped me down to a chair with my back facing outwards. He then had an officer cut my shirt so that my back was bare. He took a long wood stick dipped in water. I was then whacked with it. Over and over, Then finally after about the 17th strike I couldn't feel anything in my back anymore. I cried out in pain. I then finally passed out.

 **Maxon POV**

"NO! AMERICA YOU CAN'T!" I exclaimed reaching for her arm in a failed attempt to stop her. I can't believe she went behind my back like this to try and save me. I fought against a guard that was blocking my way to her, and eventually they got me back down into the wheelchair but that didn't stop me from wriggling around trying to escape to her.

"She made her choice Maxon." My father boomed and I shied away a little letting my worried scared and sad expression leave my face as a hardened unhappy look set in. "The guards are going to keep you here Maxon. You don't get to come in here but you get to listen to the whole thing." My father said almost happily.

"This wasn't our deal!" America said fighting off her guards and grabbing my father's throat. "YOU WILL SEND HIM BACK TO HIS ROOM SO HE CAN REST! I WILL NOT WALK INTO A ROOM YOU UP FOR ME TO TRAGICALLY DIE IN! AT LEAST NOT WITH MAXON OUTSIDE! SEND HIM TO SEE KRISS OR SOMETHING! HE CAN'T STAY HERE!" she finished right as the guards finally pulled her off of him and he could finally breathe again.

"No! I want to be here and my father wants me to be right here America. You will let me stay here! If you are going to take my place you will at least let me stay here." I said then realized I was being just as stubborn as America.

"Alright. I will let you stay Maxon, but this is just going to pain you." She said tears coming into her eyes.

"I know America. I know that my hearing you hurt will hurt you but I don't want you to be to far away from me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be selfish because I will not leave!" I said feeling bad about making her hurt even more than she was going to go through in the coming moments.

"No... it's my turn to say I'm sorry Maxon..." She said and proceeded into the my father's study with tears streaming down her cheeks as I fought and fought against the guards loosing every time. All I saw was America crying. All I wanted was to make it stop.

My father took MY AMERICA into his study and closed the door shooting me a smile as he closed the doors. I had to sit there for what felt like an eternity. I heard whack after whack hitting my dearly loved America and I heard her grunts of pain. I then eventually heard the worst noise. She screamed in pain...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! I am back with a few ending chapters for this story! I only plan on maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy! On with the adventure.**

 **Maxon's POV**

 _"Alright. I will let you stay Maxon, but this is just going to pain you." She said tears coming into her eyes._

 _"I know America. I know that my hearing you hurt will hurt you but I don't want you to be to far away from me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be selfish because I will not leave!" I said feeling bad about making her hurt even more than she was going to go through in the coming moments._

 _"No... it's my turn to say I'm sorry Maxon..." She said and proceeded into the my father's study with tears streaming down her cheeks as I fought and fought against the guards loosing every time. All I saw was America crying. All I wanted was to make it stop._

 _My father took MY AMERICA into his study and closed the door shooting me a smile as he closed the doors. I had to sit there for what felt like an eternity. I heard whack after whack hitting my dearly loved America and I heard her grunts of pain. I then eventually heard the worst noise. She screamed in pain..._

 **America POV**

 _"Alright. I will let you stay Maxon, but this is just going to pain you." I said and felt tears come into my eyes._

 _"I know America. I know that my hearing you hurt will hurt you but I don't want you to be to far away from me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be selfish because I will not leave!" he said_

 _"No... it's my turn to say I'm sorry Maxon..." I said and proceeded into the King's study with tears streaming down my cheeks as Maxon fought and lost against the guards with his loud screams of protest filling my ears._

 _The King then followed me and when he and his guards were in the study he shut the door. He then had two guards strapped me down to a chair with my back facing outwards. He then had an officer cut my shirt so that my back was bare. He took a long wood stick dipped in water. I was then whacked with it. Over and over, Then finally after about the 17th strike I couldn't feel anything in my back anymore. I cried out in pain. I then finally passed out._

I awoke what had to be at least a 6 hours later because if was dark outside the window. There was no one around. I was in a room that I had never seen before now and I was nervous. Was I dead? Was I in prison? Just what was going on...

Then I heard voices outside the door. I looked to the door just in time to see it open and see a man walk in. There were no lights on in the room so I didn't know who it was. I tried inching backwards in the bed to the corner, but I felt so much pain when I tried to move.

"America." The man said. I knew that voice. It was Maxon. "Don't be frightened." he said. "We are in my room. I took you here 3 days ago after my father nearly killed you."

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. It hurt to much to move. I then said, "What stopped him from killing me?" in a hoarse voice that I barely recognized as my own.

"Well, I heard you scream out in pain and I refused to sit there. I fought against the guards that were loyal to my father and were trying to keep me there, but I couldn't fend them off by myself. Then Gavril Georgia and August came and helped me. They held off the guards while I ran into the room and stopped my father just as he was about to hit you over the head. I jumped in front of him and he ended up breaking my arm. He panicked when that happened and was about to kill me when Georgia came in. She saw what he did to you and she shot him through the chest 6 times. I then took the gun from her and took responsibility for my father's death. I told everyone what happened and it was ruled that my actions were justified. I'm free and am now the king. I also have something to ask you America. Wi-"

"Maxon..." I said, "You did all of that for me?" I felt tears coming to my eye and as he gave his answer they dripped down my cheeks. He'd nodded.

"Don't cry." he said wiping them from my face and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Maxon. I love you so much you know that right?" I said with even more tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Of course I know America. I hope you understand that I love you just as much." he said a tear of his own escaping his eye.

I smiled and reached up ignoring the pain and wiping it away. I then reached up and put both my arms around his neck and pulled myself up into a sitting position. It hurt more than you could ever imagine, but I didn't care. I pulled him to me and hugged him and sobbed. I finally felt safe and I could finally be with the person I love.

"America." he whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I said pulling back from the hug and touching our foreheads together, but still not letting go of him.

He then reached into his pocket with his good hand and pulled out a little navy blue leather box. "Marry me?"

"of course." I said and I kissed him.

"America, you are forever my one and only love."

"And you mine Maxon. And you mine. Don't you ever forget that."


End file.
